Bound and Proud
by JusticeCross
Summary: Harry hasn't felt like himself since he defeated Voldemort but not wanting to worry his loved ones he keeps it to himself. However, one Severus Snape can see that The-Boy-Who-Lived is unraveling, and uncharacteristically finds himself caring. SnapeXPotter, dom/sub, BDSM, bondage, fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Harry wondered the halls of Hogwarts listfully. He eyes trained on the flagstones as he moved slowly, unware of where he was heading. Only knowing that he couldn't stand to go back to the common room, back to his bed. Back to the nightmares.

Since the downfall of Voldemort Harry had kind of lost himself. He recognized that he was experiencing depression, possibly even PTSD, but what was he supposed to do about it? Most of the wizarding world was ecstatic. Celebrating with unconstrained exuberance. The small portion of wizards that were not celebrating were grieving, grieving the lost of their one loved ones. Because Harry had not been able to save them all. People had died, Good people!

Harry was suffering but he couldn't find it in himself to sadden those who were celebrating or add to the burden of those who were already grieving. So slowly, unendingly, he lost himself.

Eventually Harry found himself at the top of the astrology tower, balanced precariously on the roof. Stretching his arms out to the side Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the strong wind caressing his form, pushing him one way and then another. Of course Harry had thought about jumping before, but never seriously. He didn't want to die, more he didn't want others to grieve for him if he did. He knew they would feel guilt, wonder why they hadn't noticed. No, Harry did not want that at all. He just wanted to feel safe, to feel something!

Severus snarled as he strode purposefully through the halls, on his nightly patrol of the old castle. Despite what most would believe to be a great stroke of luck, what with Voldemort being defeated, him surviving the deadly encounter, and on top of it being cleared from all charges and even celebrated as a hero! Severus Snape had found himself only becoming more and more irritable. He had even taken points from his own house during sixth year potions! And it all had to do with the god damn Boy-Who-Wouldn't- Fucking-Leave-Him-In-Peace.

To Severus it was only too clear, perhaps it was because they both shared just a shred of similarity in the roles they had, had to inhabit during the war. No one else seemed to notice. Potter showed up to classes, he showed up to meals, he smiled when appropriate but Severus could see that Potter was hanging on only by a thread. And none of his so called friends, followers, or fans seemed to notice.

Undoubtedly Potter was trying to hide what was happening, because the fucking gryffindor had a hero complex the size of a large blimp. And Severus, the greasy potions master, the bat of the dungeons, the undoubtedly most hated professor, and unofficial enemy of Harry Potter throughout his entire school carrier found himself, inexplicably worrying himself senseless over the state of The-Boy-Who-Couldn't-Just-Be-Happy.

Still snarling Severus stalked his way up to the astronomy tower. His new found obsession with the Potter boy had quickly allowed himself to ascertain where the boy liked to go on the nights he was feeling particularly upset. Snape refused to allow himself to think about why exactly he was going to see the boy. All he was going to do was drag him back by the scruff of his neck, take an insurmountable sum of points, and give him detention for a year.

Thinking lovingly of the horrors he could force on the boy during the detentions he slammed open the door to the roof, his mouth curled in its characteristic sneer, "Potter!" He barked. Snape felt time freeze in the perpetual slow motion of a dangerous situation as Potter, standing at the very edge of the roof, whirled in surprise, reaching for his wand in a knee jerk reaction even as his heels begin to slide from the stability of the room.

Severus did not waste precious seconds reaching for his wand but instead lunged forward with reflexes honed from years of being in servitude to the cruelest man in history. Snape's hand sunk into the folds to Harry's robes, jerking sharply on the boy, twisting as he hauled the boy towards him. Snape hissed as they hit the ground, muscles straining as he landed on top of the boy, trying not to crush him.

Harry's eyes were blown wide as he froze beneath Professor Snape. His heart pounded against his rib cage, not from the near fall, not from his possible death, that was just run of the mill, a typical day in the life of Harry James Potter. Hardly worth a blink, no his heart was pounding because Snape's hair was slowly dragging across his face as his breath sawed harshly in and out of his mouth, because Harry could feel the heat coming from his body, because Snape was positively _looming_ over him, trapping Harry beneath him.

"P..p...pro.. professor?" Harry stuttered a small shiver of awareness slipping down his spine as Snape's breath became more even, lighter. It may had been his imagination, Harry couldn't be sure as most of his blood did not seem to be reaching his head at the moment but for jus a second Harry thought he felt Snape rest his forehead against Harry's shoulder as if reassuring himself that Harry was there, was real.

"What the hell were you doing, you, you...you god damn imbecile!" Snape snarled reeling back so he could look at Harry. Snape noticed for just a moment the flushed look on Harry's face, the blown out pupils, before his anger got the better of him. Unable to restrain himself he wrapped his hand around Harry's throat staring harshly into his eyes. "Has it really gotten so bad" Snape slowly enunciated, punctuating each world clearly, and aggressively, "that you were actually thinking of jumping?" With each word Snape's hand tightened minutely on Harry's throat until he had to open his mouth to suck hair into his constricted throat.

Eye's wide, unable to process anything other then Snape's dark and husky voice, Harry shook his head as a violently as he could with his professors hand around his throat. "no, no, no," Harry repeated his voice sounding deeper and huskier as arousal spiked sharply threw him, shooting specifically from his throat. "Wasn't going to jump," Unable to help himself any longer Harry closed his eyes in order to feel better, an easily perceptible shudder making its way down his body. Flushing, Harry hoped to god that Snape couldn't feel the evidence if his arousal. But Snape didn't need to feel it when he was clearly beginning to see it.

Snape froze as Harry's eyes closed, he felt the shudder through his thighs which he tightened in response causing Harry's mouth to open slightly, tilting his head back, pushing his throat even firmer into Snape's hand. Severus froze as he observed the body beneath him. It was obvious that Harry was incredibly turned on...by him...by him and the position they were in. Severus licked suddenly dry lips as he took a closer look at the boy. Harry had grown incredibly in the last few years, hell even over the last six months since the battle. His hair was just as tousled as ever, midnight black, and flashing in the starlight, but it had grown down past his ears, caressing his neck. He was a lovely golden color from spending so much time under the sun and his body was still lithe and toned, the body of a seeker.

Severus felt himself start to react to their predicament, the enjoyment of the control he was exerting over The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice. Over the years Severus had, had to control himself very carefully, control his desires, now faced with a apparently very turned on, very submissive Harry Potter, Severus felt the need to dominate him keenly, low in his gut.

"Potter," Snape growled, drawing out the name, caressing it. Harry's breath sucked in as he realized that Snape had very much figured out exactly how turned on he was becoming. "I'm sorry professor." Harry stuttered out, humiliation making his face burn red.

"Shut up Potter," Snape drawled leaning down towards Harry, enjoying the sight of Harry's eyes focusing in on his lips. Snape allowed his breath to fan across Harry's parted lips for just a moment before moving past them, a sharp unexpected nip to his ear lobe had Harry crying out, his spine arching, bringing himself in closer to Snape.

"After dinner Potter," Severus drawled against his ear, licking up the shell, "every night." Harry's breath was sawing out of his lungs, his entire focus on his professor. "Every night?" Harry repeatedly stupidly. Snape's dark chuckle had Harry shuddering harshly. "Detention" Snape clarified before swiftly rising, sweeping off the roof before Harry had time to process.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry found himself unbelievably nervous as he stood outside the chambers to the potions classroom after dinner. It was undeniable that something extra had happened the night before. Something that Harry didn't completely understand. He couldn't deny to himself that he found himself incredibly and completely attracted to his professor. The same professor that he had once thought lived solely to make his life miserable, until he found out just how much Snape had done for him over the years, just how many times Snape had saved his life. But that wasn't how the attraction had started, the attraction hadn't started until he realized just how _strong _Snape was. How commanding, how his eyes glittered with focused intensity as he stared him down.

Harry took a deep breath, perhaps Hermoine was rubbing off on him to much, he didn't typically analyze a situation so much, put so much thought into one simple occurrence. Harry closed his eyes as heat swept threw him at the memory of what Snape had done to him, ok so maybe not such a simple occurrence. Harry's breath came short as he wondered if there would be a repeat performance tonight, or perhaps if something even more would happen. Harry worried his lip as he thought about it, it had seemed that Snape had been open to his arousal. Had even been exited about it, but Snape had said that this would be detention and Harry didn't want to get his hopes up to much.

Stealing himself Harry forced himself to raise his hand and knock firmly on the chamber door, flinching when the door swung open at the first touch of his hand. Trying to contain both his nerves and excitement, Harry entered the chamber, taking in the classroom which looked the exact same as it always did. Snape set behind his desk, his head bent as he marked papers, not glancing up when Harry entered the room.

"Have you started your potions essay Potter?" Snape asked as Harry stood awkwardly just within the door way. Harry flinched at the sudden question, stuttering out the negative. Snape spared him a brief disapproving glance, before indicating the desk directly in front of his, where parchment and a quill set. "I figured as much," Snape sneered. "get to work."

Harry continued to stand still, frozen in indecision, however one cocked eyebrow from Snape had Harry scurrying to the indicated seat. Sneaking glances out from under his lashes at his professor Harry picked up the quill and desperately tried to remember what the essay was supposed to be about.

Snape continued to mark papers even as he discreetly watched Potter struggle to even start the essay. Terrible, really, the only one who ever seemed to make even a passible effort in their school work was Granger, and like he would ever admit that! Snape growled when he came to Potter's essay. Incredible, one would have to try to be so terrible. With a friend like Granger it really shouldn't be that hard to spin up a passible essay. Really Potter's first year work was more promising then such an abomination.

Snape paused to mule that thought over for a moment. It was true, at one point Potter's work hadn't been terrible. And then even though Snape wouldn't admit it, he had, had a decent excuse for poor course work when he had to worry about fighting an evil deranged wizard. Severus glanced up to find that he had drawn Potter's attention. The boy was watching him with an apprehensive look on his face, undoubtedly wondering why he had stopped grading.

Snape observed Potter for a moment, the look that Potter had worn the night before as he straddled him, applying just enough pressure to his throat to be felt flashed in front of his eyes, causing an uncomfortable heat flash to work its way down his spine. The need came back suddenly, the need that he had suppressed for so long. What was it about Harry Potter that brought this back out in him, that made him, once again, wish to control.

From the flush that was working its way up Harry's neck, Snape knew that at least the lust behind his thoughts was showing through his eyes, and he couldn't help it as a predatory smirk worked its way across his lips. Grabbing Potter's parchment Snape stalked around his desk, his eyes intent, focused.

Harry swallowed nervously as Snape approached him, the look in his eyes nothing short of hungry. Snape swept up behind Harry, taking enjoyment from the obvious tension in his neck and shoulders as Harry lost sight of him, to proud to turn his head to look and see what he was doing.

"Do you want to explain to me Potter," Severus growled, letting his voice rumble in his throat as he leaned threating over Potter. "why this essay you turned in last week, is so incredibly, rubbish."

Snape reached around Harry to smooth the parchment in front of him, placing it a-top the still blank piece laid out before him. Severus allowed himself to hover close to Harry, one arm still circled around him. His face close enough to Harry so that he could smell his scent from his hair. Warm, slightly earthly, Severus realized his smell reminded him of the wind. Severus heard Harry suck in a startled breath followed by small almost imperceptible shiver.

Harry wanted to groan from how close Snape was standing to him, wanted to push back until he could feel his head against Snape's chest. Harry sucked in a sharp breath and shivered as Snape's voice washed over him. Really, a voice like that shouldn't be allowed around young adolescents, it was too husky, too hot. Caused way too many dirty fantasies.

Harry shuddered again but forced himself to look down at the parchment that Snape had laid in front of him. He vaguely remembered the essay, spending maybe half an hour on it. Didn't bother to do any research. Had just jotted down something then turned it in. He couldn't even remember what he had wrote and honestly from what Harry could see from his essay, even it wasn't very clear on what he was supposed to be talking about.

Harry licked his lips as a small bolt of nerves condensed in his stomach. "I'm sorry sir, Harry murmured feeling small. "I just, I haven't..."

Snape waited patiently for Harry to find his words, allowing himself to drift just minutely closer, until he could feel Harry's hair tickling his lips. "Haven't what, Harry?" Snape whispered into his ear.

A harsh breath escaped Harry's throat as his first name was whispered against his ear, without thinking Harry tilted his head slightly, allowing Snape better access to him if he so decided to take it. "I haven't been able to do things lately." Harry whispered back as it became obvious Snape was waiting for an answer. "It's just...nothing has felt right, important any more. I've done what I was borne to do...what now?" Harry finished lamely.

"Now," Snape growled harshly against his neck, his nose just barely brushing the sensitive skin there. "You will bring your grades up. You will not be turning in any more such inexcusable, absolutely inane attempts at an essay. Do you understand?"

Harry's eyes were large, his pupils surely blown wide with arousal as Snape growled his orders against his neck. His hot breath causing goose bumps to raise across Harry's skin. "Potter!" Snape snapped, his fingers curling ominously, crumpling the parchment beneath them.

"Yes sir!" Harry answered in a rush, "I...I understand. I'll...I'll do as you say."

"Commanded." came the harsh reply.

"Commanded," Harry repeated, his eyes closing as his lips unconsciously caressed the word. "I'll do as you commanded."

"Good boy." Came the pleased purr and Harry had just a moment to contemplate the incredibly warm glow that infused itself under his skin at Snape's words, a pride he had never felt before filling him before Snape's hand twisted into his hair.

Once Harry gave into Snape's demand he couldn't help but give him a reward and allow himself a bit of indulgence as well. Holding his head in place Snape sank his teeth into Harry's tanned neck, tasting the taunt skin that was o so tempting. Severus growled slightly as he bit hard enough to leave a mark, god yes he would leave a mark. The pure unadulterated, aroused moan that was ripped from the boy beneath him gave Snape just a moments pause before a hot white spike of pleasure lit in his belly, and he attacked Harry's neck with a renewed fervor. Licking and sucking, taking small nips, from the tan column. Working his way up until he took Harry's ear lobe into his mouth, sucking on it for just a moment.

Through out his administration Harry had not been able to silence his voice. Small gasps and moans slipped between his lips as Snape continued to assault him, holding him still the entire time. Harry whimpered in loss when Snape finally pulled away. Breathing harshly Harry stared unfocused as Snape came to stand in front of him. Leaning forward slightly Snape placed a finger under Harry's chin forcing his head up so he had no choice but to look Severus in the eyes. "If this essay is not impeccable, I will be o so incredibly displeased with you Harry."

And even threw his lust filled haze, as Harry stared into Snape's black glittering eyes Harry knew one thing. More then anything, more then anything he had ever wanted, he never wanted Snape to be disappointed in him again.


End file.
